


Robed in Decadence

by Weebles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a fanart, F/M, I'M NOT DEAD, Sheath - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, obviously nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebles/pseuds/Weebles
Summary: Allura savoring an intimate moment with Lotor.Based off of a wonderful fanart; technically the art is part of a series so, who knows?  There may be more drabbles in the future.Also, just proof for those that don't follow me on tumblr that I am not dead and still doing Lotura things.





	Robed in Decadence

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on some WONDERFUL fanart by the lovely ThrowingPancakes/Gyo on tumblr. Here is a link to the art in question:  
> http://throwingpancakes.tumblr.com/post/179742449826/look-at-me
> 
> Please, please go look at it (and remember, it is very nsfw). It's is such a good piece!

_“Look at me.”_

Allura heard him but couldn’t respond; instead she let her head roll back, gasping for air with a whimper as sensations flooded through her.

The cool glide of fabric, while incredibly subtle, was ever-present in her mind as the material of their robes moved with them.  It was everywhere – his robe against the back of her left leg on his shoulder, the inside of her right at his hip and under her hand where she gripped his arm.  Her own pooled beneath her, bunched under her shoulders and dragging teasingly against her covered nipples.

She could feel the heat of his hand where he cupped the back of her neck as well as the burn of his skin where the silk robes had parted between them.  It had revealed a wide path of flesh, their abdomens pressed together as his form arched over hers.  Even with her eyes closed she knew some of his hair had spilled over his shoulders, the edges of it ghosted over her neck and collarbone, causing the flesh there to prickle with awareness.  Allura loved the feel of him above her; his larger form pressing down into her, surrounding her; encompassing her even as she enveloped him in turn. 

The sweet stretch of him inside of her was something she reveled in; their current position allowing him to press deep within her, stroking against spots that made her breathe hitch and her vision swim.  They were pressed so tightly together that she could feel the damp folds of his sheath brushing against her own opening.  Their fluids dripped from between her legs and carved a path down the small of her back as he held her hips up against his.

The sound of his voice; deeper, softer when they were like this…

“Allura, please.”

She finally managed to open her eyes and watched as the harsher lines on his face softened as she responded.

“Are you alright?” he asked, brushing his thumb just under the mark on her cheekbone.  Allura shuddered.

“Perfect.”


End file.
